detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
From Bad To Wurst
From Bad To Wurst is the 11th episode of Season 4 and the 51st episode overall. Lee and his friends are taken farther and farther away from the Pyramid as mysterious forces start to make it a priority that the ancient relic be rebuilt right away. Plot Starting where the last episode left off: Lee, Biffy, Cam and Holger are still in the Serpent’s office as Cam and Holger re-watch the video of Cassandra defeating the Serpent by executing a perfect karate flip move. Lee quickly tells them to cut it out as Biffy tells them that they should leave. Holger asks what Coral Grove is and Cam explains it’s a place where people get send to when they know too much. Lee changes to video to the live feed and they watch as the Serpent, inside a cage, is lowered inside the submarine. Cassandra tells the Cleaners that she wants Lee and his ‘merry little pranksters’ found and arrested, and that she wants them to be in the next sub to Coral Grove. Cam realizes that this could also mean Brandy and quickly tries to call her, but is only able to leave her a message. Biffy again urges the others to leave, and seeing them not move, asks if they have a plan, as Lee opens the secret elevator, telling Biffy that he does have a plan. Holger takes pictures of Lee ‘looking like an action hero’ as Cam says that their plan could consist of getting back down, stealing Cassandra’s suit and wrecking the place, as he goes in after Lee and Holger. Biffy corrects him saying the real plan would be to sneak inside the sub in a crate, getting inside Coral Grove, saving the day and according to Lee, figuring out the rest along the way. *9:09 am Back in the Teacher’s Lounge, the teachers are feed candy by the Wurst Clones, as Sue Ping once again asks for answers. The clones turn on the TV to another Wurst Clone speaking to them. Sue asks how many of them there are as the video camera shows many more clones of Wurst in cubicles in a building, most probably of MWF. The Wurst clone that first spoke tells them that it is time to bring them up to speed as an old video starts. The R. Wurst in it explains he is the original and that if they are watching the video it is because they have found out they are clones. Wurst explains that as young people, he, Finnwich and Elizabeth Mann helped Alexander Nigma hide one of the greatest Pyramids under their school. Soon their empire became focused on opening and unlocking its prophesied power, the very secrets to everything. But then, Wurst became ill by an incurable disease, and Mann, Wurst and Finnwich figured out how to clone humans. According to Wurst, with the help of the clones of the greatest minds in the world, they would be able to open the Pyramid and would be able to become immortal. Wurst finishes the video by telling the surprised clone teachers that if they opened the Pyramid, they wouldn’t need the clone vitals ever again. As the clones question if immortality could truly be possible, Barrage comes in to tell them to get back to teaching. Wurst says that they would be teaching the kids that there is nothing more important than the Pyramid and immortality, and an endless supply of candy. *9:12 am Back with Lee and his friends, Holger attempts to make them all invisible to be able to sneak into a crate, and fails. Biffy tells them that the only way to get into the crate is with a distraction, as Cam offers himself. When the others just stare at him, Cam explains that he was the best distraction possible, but Lee reminds him that if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to get inside with them. Cam tells them that he knows that but is also concerned that the Cleaners will get Brandy on Cassandra’s orders. Lee tells Cam that he is a good guy by wanting to make sure that Brandy was ok, as Cam leaves to create a distraction, falling and picking up a rock on the way. *11:17 am In different interrogation rooms in Coral Grove, Tina and Jenny are question by two Wurst Clones with a perfect Lie Detector in their heads. They are asked their names; if they know the location of the Second Key; if they were in the possession of Finnwich’s book; and if they had the Cipher that could read the book. On this last question, after the girls try to deny it, the clones reveal various pictures of them with the Cipher, telling them they know they are lying even without the machine. With the boys meanwhile, Biffy, Lee and Holger watch in awe as Cam distracts the various Cleaners by telling them he has a rock bomb, all of this taken from a Brick McSlam movie. As the robots chase after Cam, the others get inside a crate that is soon taken inside the sub, with Cam wishing them luck. *1: 17 pm In school, Brandy and her class are welcomed by Mrs. Ping, who carries with her many pieces of the Pyramid. She tells her students that whoever manages to get them to stick together would get an A, and that if they had some leftover lunch for her they would also get an A. While she eats the food, Brandy comes out of the classroom where Cam is waiting, and quickly demands to know why he hadn’t been in school all day and why he hadn’t returned any of her texts. Cam tries to explain all that recently happened but ends up simply telling her that they had to get out of there. Brandy deduces that this was a ‘Lee Ping spy thing’ and Cam tells her that it was worse since now everyone seemed to be out to get them, but before they can go anywhere, they hear Barrage and some Cleaners approaching, the robots telling the cyborg that Cam had escaped them. To hide Cam, Brandy quickly kisses him and hides him from view. Barrage tells the Cleaners to lock the school up and passes Brandy and Cam without finding them. Brandy breaks the kiss, and wonders how to get out of there, asking herself what Lee would do, quickly spotting the vents and climbing up there. When she tells Cam to lift her up so she can get inside, Cam tells her that the kiss was his first one, prompting Brandy to ask him how it was, and he says that he swallowed her spit, but that it was a good thing. Brandy is offended by this and tells him that it won’t happened again as she goes in the vents. Cam quickly tries to amend this and follows her inside. *1:19 pm Inside the crate in the sub, Holger suffers from gasses because he is nervous, with Biffy telling him to stop it before he passes out or worse. Outside, the sub can be seen arriving in Coral Grove. Tina and Jenny are still being interrogated by the clones, and are forced to reveal that the Cipher is in a secret locker inside the school, including the number of it. With Cam and Brandy, they continue to go through the vents, as Brandy asks Cam if the bricks are part of the conspiracy, while Cam tries to figure out if the kiss was because she liked him or because she was simply trying to help him. Suddenly they overhear a Wurst clone receiving a call from another on the location of the Cipher, locker 1233. Cam explains that his Lee Ping senses tell him that they can’t have the Cipher, while Brandy asks what it is. Cam asks her for help once more, and then promises to explain what it is, and that he will be getting to the bottom of the Kiss thing, while they make their way to locker 1233. Back with the boys, their crate is taken out of the sub as they hear Cassandra question a clone on whether Tina and Jenny had told them anything yet. The Clone says they had been placed in P1 but that they hadn’t said anything important. Cassandra orders him to intensify the interrogation and to push them harder for answers. Back in the crate, the boys wonder where they are going and how harsh Cassandra was, as they are taken away. Meanwhile, Cam and Brandy arrive at locker 1233, only to find they don’t have the combination. They are discovered by Wurst and the Cleaners, who take Cam as the clone opens the locker and takes the Cipher. Turning to Cam, he orders the Cleaners to turn Cam upside down to find anything else he might have, making the Second Key fall down, while Cam is disappointed that he had told Lee he was the most responsible. Lee, Biffy and Holger see they are alone, and attempt to leave the crate quietly, only for Holger to crash into a waiter robot. The robot apologizes and tells them that the Diner Hall was the other way, as Holger tells him that they were looking for an elevator to go to the Prison Floor, much to Lee and Biffy’s surprise. Instead of turning them in, the robot simply advices them to take the Service Elevator and leaves. Going in, they find they can’t go down, and Holger tries by pressing all the buttons, but this only makes the camera inside it spot them, closing the elevators doors. Lee thinks quickly and spots a way out of it, as they continue to go down. A figure, assumed to be the Amazing Finnwich watches them through the cameras, as the three friends find a ladder to get off the elevator, but they quickly see it breaking, as Biffy remarks that after this, he was definitely going on a diet. Back in the school, the Wurst Clones have built an elevator of sorts to make it easier to carry up and down the Pyramid pieces in the hole underneath the Outcasts’ table, which leads directly into the Pyramid Chamber. Now with the Cipher, the Wurst clone that surprised Cam and Brandy, shows the other two clones that each Brick has a number and that by arranging them in order they actually stick together. He tells them that he is obviously the best clone ever for getting the Cipher and the Key, prompting a fight amongst them. Cam tries to leave, but the Clones tell them that they would soon be on their way to Coral Grove, but in the meantime, they were going to help build the Pyramid once more. He quickly tells the Cleaners to round everyone up, to take the whole adventure below. As they are taken down, Brandy tells Cam that it was time to fill her in on the whole conspiracy and what the deal with the Pyramid was, while Cam tells her that it was not good. Biffy, meanwhile, is attempting to open the doors on a floor. Seeing the elevator coming up, Lee tells them to get back on the ladder and jumps on it. It breaks however, and Lee is barely saved by Biffy. Seeing no other way out, Biffy starts pounding on the door to try to get out, and questions Lee to see if he had a better idea. As the elevator draws nearer, Finnwich is seen opening up the doors from his computer, landing the boys in P1, just as a Blue Hazmat arrives. Biffy grabs his arm with the intention of letting him fall down the elevator shaft, but the Hazmat grabs ahold of him as well, trying to pull him down. Holger, trying to help, presses a button, while he and Lee try to pull Biffy in. The elevator comes and takes down the Hazmat, leaving them with its arm, which Biffy believes will come in handy. Going down the hall, they find a map of the cells, and find that, according to Lee, the whole gang’s here, but they decide that they are only there for two people, who are in Cell Block D, along former Vice Principal Veronica Victoria, Coach Pummel, Mrs. Lob and Jenny’s Aunt. Coming upon a blocked hallway, Biffy makes use of the robot arm. Back in school, the Wurst Clones have gathered all the students and are slowly taking down into the Pyramid Chamber, as they explain that the students will assemble the parts and in return, will get all the candy they want. Barrage comes upon this and tells them to stop, as he tries to control the Cleaners, only for the Clones to tell him that his remote control didn’t work anymore and make the cleaners crystallize him, with Barrage saying that they had just signed their death warrant. Passing by former Vice Principal Victoria, the boys arrive at Jenny’s cell and with the robot arm, are able to open it. Jenny is happy to see them and as she hugs them, Lee asks where Tina is, and she tells him she's one cell over her's. Lee quickly opens Tina’s cell door, and comes in to hug her, as Tina is surprised to see them. Jenny says it was good to see her too but just as she is starting to tell them they had to go, an alarm goes off and all of the prison cells go into an emergency lock down, trapping the five of them inside the cell. Characters *Lee Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Holger Holgaart *Camillio Martinez *Brandy Silver *Tina Kwee *Jenny Jergens *Cassandra McAdams *Principal Wurst *Principal General Barrage *Sue Ping *Professor Penniert *Mr. Langhorne *Mr. Rousseau *Original Art Wurst *The Amazing Finnwich *Cleaners *Veronica Victoria Trivia *It is explained how Mann, Wurst and Finnwich fit into the whole conspiracy, as the the three founders helped Alexander Nigma hide the Pyramid and tried to open it to obtain immortality. *In the episode of Season 2, Double Date, a look alike of Wurst could be seen in the old building where Biffy's parents worked. In this episode it is revealed that there are many clones of Wurst working in a similar building, and it is possible that these are the same ones seen in that episode. *Lee's comment that 'the whole gang's here' could mean that even if not shown, many others previously taken like Lynch and the Serpent were also in the Cells. *The Amazing Finnwich can be seen watching Lee and his friends as they make their way to rescue Tina and Jenny, even going as far as helping them. Seeing as the last time he was seen, he was taken as a prisoner to Coral Grove, what was he doing manipulating the building and obviously not in a cell? Is he still trying to help Lee? or have his loyalties changed? Or was he simply never on Lee's side to begin with, using him only to open up the Pyramid? *Vice Principal Victoria is seen again since her last appearence in The Dance Part 2. Video Category:Series 2 (AUS)